


Accumulated Thoughts

by IntrospectiveInquisitor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, Inner Dialogue, It's hard being a new trainer, N is very persuasive, questioning morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrospectiveInquisitor/pseuds/IntrospectiveInquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya's journey has a very rocky start. After meeting the enigmatic N, he starts to question everything he's been told about Pokemon and their trainers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accumulated Thoughts

Touya's first night in Accumula was.. strange. Rain pounded heavy on the Pokemon Center's windows as he stared up at a tiled ceiling, lit faintly by a buzzing streetlamp outside. The bed he laid upon was thin and a little stiff, the mattress having clearly seen quite a lot of use over the years. It was the first time he'd slept in a bed not his own. Not counting sleepovers at Bianca's and Cheren's houses, at least, but those had been a long time ago now. A small, leafy green body lay curled on a pillow that the proud little Pokemon had pulled to the ground himself. Touya had only known the Snivy (nicknamed Louis, after an old monarch he'd read about in history books) since early the previous morning, but it already felt as if they were becoming friends. 

Or at least, that's what the trainer with green hair and that strange necklace had said. N, his name was. What an odd name, Touya mused. Was that his actual name, or something he'd picked out for himself? Either way, he was... interesting wasn't strong enough, but 'fascinating' made Touya sound creepy. He was an enigma at the very least. He spoke blisteringly fast and never seemed to stick to one thought at a time, yet somehow everything stayed coherent in the end. After their (brief) Pokemon battle, Touya had worked up enough courage to pull the older trainer aside and attempt to converse with him. It was stilted at first, but once Touya understood that the intimidatingly tall and unusual male was just as clueless at talking to people as he was, things flowed a little more smoothly. N hadn't elaborated much on his ability to speak to Pokemon, simply stating that it was something he'd always had, having grown up so closely with them.

Touya, having just received his starter earlier that morning was as much a newbie as he could be, and having a more experienced trainer to talk shop with was an exciting prospect. However, he'd soon found that N's views on battling and Pokemon as a whole were very different from the norm. N spoke at length about the unethical treatment of Pokemon at the hands of ordinary trainers and the barbaric nature of battling until Touya could barely keep up. He'd never really interacted with Pokemon other than his own, so hearing that other trainers could behave in such a horrific manner was.. disconcerting. When they had parted ways the man's words still rang in his ears, filled to the brim with passionate anger. Thoughts of their meeting and the things they discussed weighed on him the entire night, mingling with the sour curl of homesickness in his gut. 

He told himself that everything was fine. Home was only a few hours away, and his two closest friends were only in the next town over. It didn't help. For moment he wished his Snivy had wanted to sleep up on the bed beside him, so that he'd have someone to ease his sudden bout of loneliness. Maybe travelling wasn't the thing for him. Nobody would fault him for wanting to go home, right? Surely he'd be able to keep Louis happy and healthy back in Nuvema, and his friends were more than capable of filling the Pokedex themselves. He'd simply return his own Pokedex, and.. the sudden thought of Professor Juniper asking him to return Louis made him blanch. They'd barely known each other a full day, and already Touya couldn't bear the thought of giving up his starter. But was that him simply being selfish? Thoughts of trainers using Pokemon as tools, hoarding them in a box for breeding and battling purposes without a thought to their wellbeing.. he'd never do that, would he? N's words had carved a pit of doubt inside him, and dread was steadily pooling within. He turned to face the wall, fingers clenching at scratchy blankets and thin sheets. Maybe those Team Plasma people were right. Pokemon might be better off without people after all. 

Thoughts of impending badges and disappointed professors mingled with those of strange uniforms and a young man with powerful ideals and vibrant green eyes. Touya rolled over and fell asleep, dreading the future.


End file.
